Solitude
by Olessya
Summary: [Yaoi] Ma 1ere fic sur Naruto. Se situe au volume 16 du manga. Après son combat contre le 3ème Hokage, Orochimaru a été privé de l'usage de ses bras. Il souffre seul dans sa chambre. En qui peutil encore avoir confiance? chap uniqueOrochimaru x Kabuto


**SOLITUDE**

Il était parvenu à trouver un point lumineux au plafond sur lequel il essayait de se concentrer pour détourner son esprit de la douleur. Peut-être était-ce un rayon de lune ou de soleil qui avait réussi à filtrer dans la pièce obscure…. ? Il avait perdu la notion du temps et sa fièvre n'arrangeant rien, il n'aurait su dire quel jour de la semaine on se trouvait et si c'était le jour ou la nuit.  
Il serra les dents comme ses bras le lançaient à nouveau, empêchant qu'un gémissement de douleur ne franchisse la barrière de ses lèvres.  
Un moment auparavant, des ombres s'étaient agitées dans la pièce adjacente et il ne voulait pas que quiconque puisse l'entendre, le deviner si faible.  
Mais plus un bruit ne lui parvenait à présent. Il devait être complètement seul désormais. Loin de le réjouir, cette perspective lui serra le cœur. La douleur se propagea à nouveau de sa poitrine jusque dans ses bras, crispant tout son corps, ce nouveau spasme le laissant complètement vidé de ses forces.  
C'était comme si ses bras se consumaient lentement pour mieux le torturer.  
Et pourtant, à l'intérieur de lui, il se sentait encore puissant, bouillonnant de chakra. Sans ce petit 'détail technique', il était l'un des plus puissants ninjas !  
Il était si proche de son but….. et maintenant, celui-ci lui semblait presque inaccessible. Rageant !  
Il devait être maudit !  
Il sentait que son corps aussi bien que son esprit qui commençait à divaguer avaient besoin de sommeil mais il ne pouvait le trouver. La douleur, la fatigue et la paranoïa qui avait commencé à s'emparer de lui, pompaient toute son énergie. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester aux aguets, traquant le moindre bruit de pas, froissement de tissu ou le plus subtil mouvement d'ombre.  
Est-ce que ses hommes n'allaient pas profiter de sa faiblesse pour se débarrasser de lui ? Allaient-ils encore le suivre s'il restait handicapé ? Ne s'étant entouré que d'assassins et d'hommes dans son genre, en qui pouvait-il avoir confiance ?  
Même sans ses bras, il restait un adversaire redoutable mais si la mutinerie était générale, il ne pourrait rien faire contre eux….  
Il devait absolument recouvrer sa force s'il ne voulait pas finir assassiné comme un chien !  
La douleur le saisit à nouveau et il poussa un grognement de souffrance.  
Une ombre apparut sur le mur et grandit.  
Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui ! Il se redressa sur son lit, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque.  
Il reconnut la silhouette de Kabuto qui ne cherchait pas à se dissimuler. L'homme s'approcha du lit en silence. Orochimaru le scruta, détaillant de ses yeux sombres chacun de ses gestes.  
Le jeune homme le regarda à son tour avec curiosité, un peu étonné visiblement de le trouver les yeux injectés de sang puis il se dirigea vers la petite table et alluma une bougie, ne manifestant pas d'attitude suspecte.  
Il tendit ensuite à son maître un gobelet contenant un liquide rouge comme le sang.  
" Votre remède. Cela devrait vous apaiser un moment. " dit-il calmement.  
Orochimaru plongea son regard dans celui de son lieutenant, essayant de déchiffrer ses pensées.  
Kabuto était fort. Fort, jeune et ambitieux. Même s'il ne pouvait encore rivaliser avec lui, il le craignait malgré tout. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi ce garçon à l'air sérieux, honnête et droit l'avait suivi…. Même s'il était capable de dire les choses les plus atroces avec le plus grand calme, Kabuto était le genre de personne à qui on avait immédiatement envie de faire confiance et c'était aussi le genre de personne qu'Orochimaru évitait d'ordinaire. Mais c'était peut-être parce que le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs semblait différent de ses autres hommes qu'une sorte de fascination était née. Même s'il doutait de sa loyauté à long terme, il avait eu envie de le garder à cause de cela.  
Il jeta à nouveau sur le remède un œil suspicieux avant de dévisager son lieutenant.  
" Qu'y a t il là-dedans ? Un poison ? " demanda-t-il.  
Le jeune homme, guère souriant déjà, se renfrogna davantage.  
" Douteriez-vous de ma loyauté ??? "  
Orochimaru esquissa une grimace en guise de sourire.  
" C'est juste au cas où tu manifesterais trop de pitié à mon égard et que tu veuilles abréger mes souffrances…. "  
Kabuto ne broncha pas et le ninja de légende prit la coupe pour boire. Elle trembla dans ses mains qui se remirent à saigner, imbibant les pansements. Il serra les dents, baissant les yeux.  
Kabuto fut prompte à voler à son secours et se saisit du récipient avant qu'il ne lui échappe.  
Avec des gestes mesurés, il approcha la coupe des lèvres de son maître, lui permettant ainsi de prendre sa médication. L'œil se fit noir pour lui jeter un regard mauvais mais Orochimaru accepta son aide.  
Sa nouvelle condition le faisait enrager. Qu'il était humiliant de se faire donner à boire comme un invalide ! D'ordinaire, il lui aurait été agréable de se faire servir comme un Seigneur mais tout était différent aujourd'hui. Il était seulement dépendant de Kabuto et de son bon vouloir pour manger, se laver, exécuter toutes les tâches simples de la vie quotidienne.  
Il fallait rapidement qu'il reprenne le contrôle.  
Heureusement, le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, n'abusant pas de la situation, gardait le visage sérieux du serviteur qui remplit consciencieusement sa mission, ne montrant aucune émotion : ni compassion, ni mépris.  
" La douleur devrait s'estomper d'ici peu. " l'avertit le dévoué médecin, prenant un linge humide pour éponger le front de son patient, trempé par la fièvre.  
Orochimaru soupira, se laissant aller sous les mains douces et patientes qui continuaient de faire sa toilette.  
" Tes remèdes ne m'apportent aucun soulagement ! " lui reprocha-t-il " Tu n'as rien de plus efficace ? "  
" Je fais déjà mon maximum ! " repliqua Kabuto, un peu vexé.  
" Est-que c'est vrai ? "  
L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se redressa à nouveau, repoussant le linge imbibé d'eau froide. Il dévisagea intensément le jeune homme.  
Son regard noir glaça Kabuto. Il se figea, n'osant reprendre son travail, d'autant qu'Orochimaru, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, se penchait sur lui lentement, l'hypnotisant de son regard de reptile.  
Il se sentait comme pétrifié et il ouvrit seulement de grands yeux, ne faisant pas un geste pour se défendre lorsque le visage de son Maître vint tout contre le sien et que ses lèvres se posèrent légèrement sur les siennes.  
" Ah la bonne heure ! Montre-moi que tu m'es tout dévoué ! " murmura Orochimaru avant de l'embrasser avec plus de conviction.  
Kabuto mit quelques secondes à réaliser, croyant tout d'abord à une technique d'attaque surtout quand la langue de son Maître se glissa entre ses lèvres pour venir caresser la sienne. Il eut une sorte de hoquet, s'étranglant à moitié, transi de peur, s'attendant à ce que la langue menaçante descende dans sa gorge pour l'étouffer, le posséder de l'intérieur. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait bien d'un simple baiser et que l'arme redoutable d'Orochimaru avait gardé sa taille d'origine.  
Son Maître le lâcha enfin, le regardant avec un sourire ironique. Kabuto, un peu déstabilisé, ôta ses lunettes pour les essuyer.  
Le ninja aux longs cheveux sombres ressentit une certaine satisfaction. Outre la douleur qu'il avait réussie à oublier durant un moment, l'effroi qu'il venait de lire sur le visage de son disciple le rassurait pleinement.  
Tant que les autres continueraient à éprouver ce genre de sentiments, il resterait le Maître.  
" Vous voulez quelque chose d'autre ? " demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux gris, retrouvant son air sérieux, ne faisant pas de commentaires comme si rien ne venait de se produire. Seul une légère teinte rose sur ses joues témoignait de son embarras, ce qui amusa son Maître.  
" Oui ! "  
Kabuto, qui s'attendait plutôt à se voir congédier et s'était déjà levé, fit volte face, l'air légèrement excédé.  
" Vous avez faim ? Soif ? " interrogea-t-il.  
" Non, j'ai besoin de distraction. " déclara l'homme avec un grand sourire sadique.  
Kabuto déglutit avec difficulté, se demandant ce qui était voulu de lui. Le ninja ne s'attendait tout de même pas à ce qu'il fasse le clown ? Non, Orochimaru, n'était pas le genre d'homme à plaisanter.  
Il s'efforça de deviner ce qui pourrait le contenter, ayant peur de se rendre ridicule et de provoquer son mécontentement car Orochimaru pouvait s'emporter très facilement.  
" Voulez-vous que je vous fasse la lecture ? " proposa-t-il finalement.  
" Non. Les livres m'ennuient…. "  
Kabuto se décomposa et replaça ses lunettes sur son nez, ce qui était chez lui signe de nervosité.  
Etait-ce un test ? Pourquoi son Maître se comportait-il comme un gamin capricieux depuis qu'il était blessé ?  
" Vous ne voulez quand même pas que je vous fredonne une chanson ? " demanda-t-il, un brin ironique.  
Orochimaru éclata d'un rire dément avant de s'interrompre d'un seul coup et de le dévisager de son inquiétant regard noir, la mine grave. Le jeune homme regretta ses paroles, se demandant s'il n'allait pas être exécuté sur-le-champ pour cette provocation.  
" Non ! Ne sois pas stupide ! " s'énerva l'homme, perdant patience.  
" Que voulez-vous, alors ? Dites-moi ! " réclama Kabuto, prêt à se montrer plus serviable que jamais.  
Un court silence suivit et Kabuto sentit une goutte de sueur couler dans son cou.  
" Le genre de chose que je ne peux plus faire seul désormais. " annonça l'homme sur un ton à nouveau calme.  
Le cerveau du jeune ninja se mit à fonctionner à toute allure mais il ne devina pas ce dont l'homme voulait parler. Orochimaru se redressa tant bien que mal sur le lit et lui désigna du menton le bas de son corps.  
Kabuto resta perplexe, regardant les pieds de l'homme qui apparaissaient en deux bosses bien identifiables sous le drap tâché de sang.  
Orochimaru perdit immédiatement patience :  
" Mais pourquoi je ne suis entouré que d'imbéciles et de puceaux ? " s'écria-t-il.  
Le jeune homme s'empourpra aussitôt, comprenant le message.  
Il était vrai que le légendaire ninja ne lui avait jamais trop semblé porté sur la chose, mais il avait été tellement occupé à assouvir ses rêves de gloire… Cela semblait logique en fin de compte que lui aussi ait ce genre de besoins.  
" Je…. je dois vous trouver une fille ? "  
" Non ! N'importe quelle femme me verrait dans cet état s'évanouirait. Tu feras très bien l'affaire. Tu peux te débrouiller seul. Tu sais faire quand même ? "  
Kabuto se mit à rougir davantage et regardant du coté opposé de la pièce, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il allait devoir faire, passa une main sous le drap.  
En tâtonnant, il détermina que ce qu'il venait de toucher et qui était tiède devait être une jambe. Il remonta vers la tête du lit pour se heurter à une barrière de tissus. Il trouva l'élastique du sous-vêtement et y glissa la main.  
Il sentit ses joues devenir chaudes comme si la température de la pièce avait soudain augmenté de plusieurs degrés.  
Sa main qui s'aventurait toujours sous le vêtement s'immobilisa un instant avant de se refermer sur ce qu'elle cherchait.  
Il déglutit péniblement.  
Orochimaru ne l'avait pas quitté de ses yeux de serpent. Il devina donc que s'il n'accomplissait pas ce qui lui était demandé, il y perdrait la vie.  
Peu habitué à pratiquer ce genre de choses sur les autres, il laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à la base du membre déjà raidi avant de remonter lentement, constatant avec un certain étonnement que le ninja était bien constitué comme lui.  
Mécaniquement, il répéta le mouvement, essayant de penser à autre chose, se concentrant sur la buée sur ses lunettes ou sur la flamme de la bougie qui vacillait.  
Mais malgré ses efforts, il sentait le sang battre plus fort dans ses tempes et une insidieuse chaleur se former dans son bas-ventre tandis qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que sa main était en train de toucher, qu'il sentait pulser sous ses doigts et qui provoquait chez son Maître une respiration de plus en plus saccadée.  
Il n'avait jamais vu Orochimaru tellement dénudé et ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vu comme un homme ou simplement comme un humain. Ses yeux étranges, ses changements d'apparences….pour lui, il était plutôt une sorte de démon. Mais comme ses yeux glissaient involontairement de la flamme de la bougie au torse musclé et imberbe laissé apparent par le drap, il remarqua pour la première fois que son charismatique Maître pouvait aussi être un homme séduisant. Avec ses longs cheveux ébène, ses traits fins, il aurait été d'une infinie beauté si une flamme maléfique n'avait brillé dans ses yeux sombres et si son visage n'avait pas été déformé par de cruels rictus.  
Au village de Konoha, il avait d'ailleurs vu des photos sur lesquelles figurait un jeune Orochimaru. Et il avait été étonné de sa métamorphose. Du jeune garçon à l'allure certes, énigmatique mais aux traits si doux, si féminins, que restait-il ?  
Orochimaru laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. C'était plus excitant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé de se faire caresser par son jeune second même s'il savait depuis fort longtemps au fond de lui que sa mignonne petite frimousse avait sûrement beaucoup joué pour que Kabuto devienne quasiment son bras droit (et un bras fort utile à ce moment précis).  
Malgré tout, il conservait une certaine mélancolie, se trouvant assez pathétique d'être obligé pour se soulager de faire appel à un de ses lieutenants qui n'y mettait pas plus de baume au cœur que cela.  
Mais il y prenait du plaisir, un plaisir qui arrivait à le distraire de cette douleur lancinante et surtout, cela montrait qu'il pouvait encore tout obtenir de ses hommes, ce qui lui procurait une jouissance plus importante encore que celle de son corps.  
Malgré ses bras qui le faisaient encore souffrir, il réussit à renverser Kabuto sur le lit.  
." Déshabille-toi ! " commanda-t-il, incapable de déchirer lui-même les vêtements du jeune homme comme il aurait eu envie de le faire.  
Kabuto s'exécuta, un peu anxieux tout de même. Il commença par ôter le pull qu'il portait avant de s'attaquer avec plus de réticence à son pantalon. Il sentait une grande tension monter en lui, se demandant de quelle façon allait s'achever pour lui cette journée où il était simplement venu porté son médicament à son Maître. Allait-il ressortir vivant et sans dommage de cette expérience ? Se tenir trop près d'Orochimaru n'était jamais une bonne chose….  
Justement, celui-ci arborait un grand sourire en le regardant. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes noires à l'intérieures desquelles des pupilles légèrement teintées d'orangé brillaient intensément. L'homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en signe de contentement et Kabuto, un peu honteux de se retrouver nu face à lui, commença à se demander avec inquiétude si le ninja légendaire n'avait finalement pas changé ses plans et ne voulait pas de lui pour remplacer Sasuke.  
Ne lui laissant pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longuement à cette intéressante question, pesant de tout son poids sur lui et malgré ses bras qui pendaient de chaque coté de son corps comme s'il était un pantin désarticulé, Orochimaru l'avait renversé sous lui.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri de surprise lorsque l'homme aux cheveux sombres, qui avait enfoui le visage dans son cou, commença à sucer puis mordiller le lobe de son oreille gauche.  
Il se crispa, ses mains agrippant fermement le drap pour atténuer la douleur qui allait suivre. Mais la morsure attendue ne vint pas. Pire encore, au lieu de cela, il sentit quelque chose d'humide et tiède dans son cou qui lui fit remonter dans le dos des frissons désagréables.  
Orochimaru était tout simplement en train de le lécher, lui donnant l'impression détestable d'être en train de se faire dévorer vivant. Et toujours ces yeux diaboliques braqués sur lui, guettant la moindre de ses réactions !  
L'homme sentit son partenaire légèrement tendu. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'état habituel d'un amant avec lequel on était en train de faire des préliminaires.  
Il s'en sentit légèrement agacé. Tout en continuant néanmoins à goûter à cette peau dorée et délicieuse, il s'interrogea, se disant qu'il avait peut-être tort de faire ça. Kabuto n'était après tout qu'un glaçon avec ses airs trop sérieux…. Mais il était déjà bien excité et avait l'habitude de suivre ce que ses envies du moment lui dictaient.  
Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au torse du jeune homme, faisant subir le même traitement aux petites pointes roses qui s'y trouvaient, prenant un malin plaisir à lever par moment les yeux et à trouver un jeune homme toujours complètement terrifié.  
A chaque fois qu'Orochimaru bougeait, il se crispait entièrement à nouveau, s'attendant à se faire étrangler ou pire encore. Il arrivait par moment à se détendre sous les caresses qui étaient ma foi moins désagréables qu'elles auraient pu l'être mais toujours la flamme étrange dans le regard sombre lui rappelait qu'il pouvait se faire assassiner à tout moment.  
Qui pouvait prévoir ses actes ? Qui savait quel coup de folie pouvait venir à l'esprit du ninja de légende ?  
Il était simplement un peu surpris que l'homme ne fasse pas ça bestialement même si ce qu'il lui faisait promettait de laisser de jolies traces sur son corps dans les prochains jours. Il l'aurait davantage imaginé comme lors d'un combat, déchaîné, à la limite de la folie. Il ne fallait peut-être pas non plus crier victoire trop vite !  
D'ailleurs, l'homme revenait à la hauteur de son visage.  
" Je ne te plais pas ? " demanda-t-il, ne sentant chez son partenaire aucune réaction comparable à la sienne.  
Il faisait tout pour améliorer son apparence, conserver une jeunesse éternelle mais malgré cela, beaucoup le voyaient encore comme un monstre…  
Kabuto n'osa plus respirer.  
" Si…. bien sûr… " réussit-il à articuler.  
Il sentit le souffle de l'homme dans son cou tandis que malgré les blessures, ses mains s'aventuraient sur son corps, y laissant des traînées rouges. Elles descendirent sur son ventre, qu'elles massèrent quelques secondes à peine avant de disparaître avec un gémissement de douleur. Les cheveux noirs et soyeux balayèrent doucement ses épaules. Il sentit à nouveau la langue habile dans son cou.  
Même si lorsqu'il imaginait ce qu'il était en train de faire, il trouvait la scène surréaliste, il prenait en fin de compte du plaisir à sentir ce corps finalement humain, caresser le sien.  
Il ferma les yeux, essayant juste de se concentrer sur ces sensations. Il fallait essayer de prendre le bon côté de la chose vu qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Et il valait d'ailleurs mieux qu'Orochimaru ait eu l'idée saugrenue de coucher avec lui plutôt que de jouer au billard avec sa tête ou de le découper en petites allumettes !  
Et puis même s'il avait peur, il se sentait quelque part fier de plaire au Maître. Celui-ci n'était pas connu pour mettre les gens dans son lit. C'était donc une sorte de privilège. S'il survivait bien entendu à cela !  
" Aide-moi un peu ! " réclama l'homme.  
Kabuto, un peu embarrassé, hésita. Sa main resta un moment en suspend au-dessus de la tête de l'homme, n'osant le toucher. Il se décida lorsque son Maître lui adressa un nouveau regard mécontent et sa main plongea dans la chevelure noire. Il fut à nouveau surpris par la douceur de ses cheveux. Il les caressa maladroitement un moment, doutant fortement de l'efficacité réelle de sa participation mais l'homme grogna de satisfaction.  
Encouragé par cette première réussite, Orochimaru décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. A la façon d'un reptile, comme il ne pouvait se servir de ses mains, il utilisa ses jambes, s'enroulant quasiment autour de sa proie, glissant contre elle de manière sensuelle.  
Kabuto ferma à nouveau les yeux, se perdant peu à peu dans ces nouvelles sensations, oubliant ses craintes, ayant finalement envie de caresser, d'explorer ce corps si tiède et doux contre le sien mais se retenant malgré son état de douce euphorie, de se montrer trop téméraire.  
Il sentit qu'Orochimaru prenait à nouveau possession de sa bouche pour un baiser passionné qu'il lui rendit cette fois-ci.  
Devinant qu'il avait gagné et qu'il allait réussir à obtenir plus que de la soumission à son désir, l'homme ricana doucement, et en l'entendant, Kabuto revenant subitement à la réalité, ouvrit un œil, inquiet.  
" Ku ku ku! On s'amuse bien, non ? " demanda l'homme avec un sourire pervers.  
Cette dernière remarque le rassura quelque peu. Il commençait un peu mieux à saisir la situation. S'il misait sur le fait qu'Orochimaru voulait juste satisfaire un besoin sexuel, dans l'hypothèse où l'homme ne prenait pas son pied à tuer ses partenaires pendant l'acte et si on supposait qu'Orochimaru n'était pas homme à avoir ensuite honte de sa conduite et à ne pas laisser de témoins, il pouvait alors espérer sortir indemne de cette expérience.  
Le mieux était alors de lui donner entière satisfaction et de coopérer totalement !  
Kabuto sourit en découvrant cela et se décida à exécuter son plan.  
Il était certes peu expérimenté en la matière, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'avoir un partenaire masculin, mais il n'était pas totalement ignorant.  
Sans que l'homme ne le lui ait demandé, il écarta les jambes, s'offrant ainsi à lui.  
Orochimaru sourit plus largement.  
" Voilà qui est mieux ! J'aime ça." commenta-t-il, finissant de convaincre Kabuto qu'il avait choisit la bonne voie.  
Il eut tout de même quelques sueurs froides lorsque l'homme plongea la tête entre ses cuisses, lui arrachant un léger gémissement de surprise quand sa langue souple et habile entreprit de l'exciter davantage.  
La chaleur enfla dans son ventre et il sentit son membre se durcir un peu plus. Par instinct, il referma les cuisses entourant le visage de son Maître, caressant ses joues avec l'intérieur de ses cuisses.  
Il ferma les yeux, ne pouvant que s'abandonner malgré la crainte toujours présente.  
Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. La salive tiède de l'homme coulait abondamment, enduisant son membre jusqu'à son périnée.  
L'homme ne s'arrêta pas là et Kabuto ne fut pas étonné que la langue habile finisse par venir lubrifier son intimité.  
Il attendit avec appréhension et désir mêlé que le Maître se décide à l'honorer complètement.  
" Retourne-toi ! " ordonna justement l'homme.  
Kabuto sortit de sa léthargie pour s'exécuter et se mettre sur le ventre. L'homme s'allongea sur lui, pesant de tout son poids, ses épaules larges couvrant entièrement son dos, ses cheveux noirs se mêlant aux siens. Par une légère pression, il incita le jeune homme à relever une jambe.  
Le ninja aux cheveux gris se cambra pour lui faciliter la tache, redoutant la douleur. Elle fut intense mais finalement brève. Il cria en même temps qu'Orochimaru poussait un gémissement rauque puis l'homme s'immobilisa un instant, comme déjà fatigué par cet effort, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, à cette chaleur étrangère dans son corps.  
Les premiers mouvements de reins lui arrachèrent de nouveaux cris mais le mouvement de va et vient continu finit par anesthésier cette zone de son corps. Il ne ressentit bientôt plus qu'une agréable chaleur.  
Le rythme s'accéléra peu à peu et les mouvements de reins se firent plus violents, l'obligeant à agripper le matelas pour ne pas être projeté contre le mur. Le frottement de son entrejambe contre le drap l'excita encore plus, le faisant gémir sans aucune retenue.  
La bouche d'Orochimaru se posa sur son épaule, la suçotant. L'homme embrassait sa peau entre deux gémissements animaux. Il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou. Mais ce qui l'excitait plus encore, c'était de sentir cette masse chaude collée à son dos, ce poids qui témoignait de cette force, de sa musculature imposante.  
L'homme qu'il avait vu si affaibli les jours passés le dominait à nouveau. A cet instant, il ne doutait plus que cet homme était son Maître, celui pour lequel il avait décidé de trahir les siens, de devenir un serviteur. Sa dévotion était absolue.  
" O… o…rochi… maru….-Sama " réussit-il à articuler, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas lui faire de déclarations ridicules dans cette situation où son esprit était grisé par le plaisir.  
" Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ku ku ku ! "  
L'homme eut un rire satisfait et ses mouvements de reins s'accélérèrent encore.  
Il eut l'impression que tout son corps était léché par les flammes de l'enfer. Des gouttes de sueur ruisselaient dans son cou, poursuivant leur route jusque dans son dos où elles se mêlaient à celle de la sueur d'Orochimaru. Leurs deux corps devenaient brillants, glissant l'un contre l'autre en une agréable caresse.  
Il réussit à passer une main sous son corps pour se caresser lui-même.  
La bouche grande ouverte, Kabuto ne cessait plus de gémir, assourdi par sa propre voix et le sang qui battait jusque dans ses tempes.  
La pièce n'était pas grande et leurs plaintes de plaisir semblaient y résonner.  
Il se demanda brièvement si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre. Si cela venait à s'apprendre et que la réputation d'être le jouet sexuel d'Orochimaru venait lui coller, son pouvoir auprès des autres sbires du ninja légendaire en serait diminué. Mais il n'était de toute façon plus en état de veiller à la confidentialité de leurs ébats et il ne chercha pas à être plus discret.  
Sa main s'activait toujours entre ses cuisses puis soudain, il ressentit un bien-être intense. Tous les muscles de son corps se tendirent avant de se relâcher complètement. Son deuxième spasme fit grogner de nouveau Orochimaru et le ninja s'immobilisa. Il sentit que l'homme se retirait de lui, laissant une traîné humide et tiède sur ses fesses.  
Il haleta longuement, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver sa respiration normale.  
A côté de lui dans le lit, Orochimaru, pantelant, regardait le plafond, avec un air rêveur. Les bandages qui recouvraient ses bras avaient la couleur du sang mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier pour le moment.  
Ce fut cette constatation qui aida Kabuto à reprendre totalement ses esprits. Il se releva, passa rapidement son sous-vêtement et enfila son pantalon.  
L'homme se laissa faire docilement, un grand sourire sur le visage tandis qu'il changeait ses pansements, n'ayant pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions à son égard.  
Kabuto sourit pour lui-même, se demandant malgré tout combien de personnes le Maître avait eu de cette façon et si certaines étaient encore vivantes.  
Etait-ce une façon de renforcer son pouvoir de domination sur ses hommes en créant entre eux et lui un lien particulier en unissant leurs corps ? Ce souvenir, valait certainement plus qu'un serment… Ou alors était-ce pour passer pour plus fou encore et leur inspirer une plus grande crainte ?  
De toute façon, il lui paraissait certain à présent que le Maître aimait les hommes. Ce qui venait de se produire n'était pas uniquement dû à l'urgence de la situation et à son état. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait plus calmement, il aurait dû se douter de l'attirance d'Orochimaru pour la gente masculine bien avant. Cette passion pour la jeunesse, la beauté du corps, sa façon de vouloir s'emparer du corps des autres…. Tout collait à présent !  
Kabuto secoua la tête. Il se sentait maintenant profondément jaloux de Sasuke Uchiwa, jaloux de ce corps que le Maître voulait par-dessus tout.  
" Il vous faut autre chose ? " demanda-t-il en remettant ses lunettes et se tournant vers lui.  
L'homme aux cheveux sombres fut frappé par le visage à nouveau sérieux de son subalterne.  
" Oui, un repas. "  
" Je reviens. " répondit-il en passant la porte.  
Orochimaru soupira, regardant ses bras ballants, inertes.  
La pièce était redevenue silencieuse et il se sentit soudain terriblement seul. Seul, comme il l'était depuis qu'il avait fait passer ses ambitions avant l'amitié et l'amour, ambitions qui l'avaient contraint à l'exil.  
Il fixa à nouveau le rayon lumineux au plafond.  
Kabuto allait revenir avec de la nourriture mais il le devinait déjà, son lieutenant ferait comme s'il n'avait le souvenir de rien. Et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi….  
Il devait être écrit quelque part que plus il serait puissant, plus il serait isolé.  
A cette pensée, il se mit à rire et son ricanement sinistre résonna à travers la pièce.  
Le visage un peu inquiet de Kabuto apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " interogea-t-il.  
" J'ai mal ! " grimaça Orochimaru. " Tu es un mauvais médecin, Kabuto ! "  
Le jeune homme vexé, réajusta ses lunettes.  
" Je vous ai donné un médicament efficace il y a peu. Vous devez apprendre à supporter la douleur. "  
Un éclair diabolique passa dans le regard d'Orochimaru et avant que Kabuto n'ait vu venir quoi que ce soit, il se sentit saisi à la gorge.  
" Ne commence pas à prendre ce genre de liberté avec moi ! " souffla l'homme, collant quasiment son visage au sien, l'hypnotisant regard de reptile le pétrifiant.  
" Ex… excusez-moi " balbutia Kabuto.  
L'homme le relâcha, poussant une longue plainte de douleur, ses mains l'élançant à nouveau.  
" Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…. " s'empressa de répondre Kabuto dont le corps était secoué de tremblements rétrospectifs.  
" Bien. Dépêche-toi ! "  
Il ne se fit pas prier pour gagner la porte et poussa un soupir de soulagement en la passant.  
Orochimaru demeurerait décidément un mystère pour lui. Mais il continuerait à l'admirer autant qu'il le craindrait.

_**FIN**_


End file.
